readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Mission to Mars
Mission to Mars is the first half of the eleventh episode of Ready Jet Go!. Synopsis When Jet and Sydney interrupt Sean doing some training in his backyard to eventually lead a mission to Mars, Jet suggests they just have his mom fly them out to Mars. Is Sean’s concern about Martian dust devils legitimate? Plot Jet, Sydney, and Mindy are playing tag in the backyard. Sean walks by, and Jet tries to tag him. Sean doesn't want to play. Sydney asks Sean if he's okay. Sean says that he's been reading on becoming an astronaut and going on future missions to Mars, and he has found that there are some problems. He presents a posterboard showing why it wouldn't be such a good idea to stay on Mars for a while. He would have to bring all the water he would use up there, along with a lot of air packs and food, and a special space suit. Sydney points out that Sean has already been to Mars, but Sean is talking about when he's a real astronaut. Sean laments that he can only hope that he can go there for a real mission. Sydney tries to lift Sean's spirits with a Commander Cressida quote. Jet also attempts to cheer Sean up. Since Jet is from another planet, he bets that Sean could live on Mars. Sunspot does a silly trick to cheer Sean up. Sean appreciates their efforts, but decides to go home and rethink his mission to Mars plan. The kids dislike seeing Sean unhappy. Sydney wonders how they can cheer him up. Jet proposes that they bring him to Mars as a surprise. Mindy points out that Sean doesn't really like surprises or going in the flying saucer. Sydney says that they can bring Mars to Sean. Mindy misinterprets Sydney's comment as Sydney wanting to put Mars in a box. Sydney clarifies that she means that they can make a mini-Mars for Sean on Earth. Sunspot brings some boxes to use. A while later, Sydney and Jet bring Sean to the yard. Sean protests that he's not ready to go. Jet and Sydney tell Sean to trust them and they bring him to the wagon. Sean once again protests, but Celery starts singing the takeoff song. But they don't actually go to space. Sean states that it was a short trip. Jet and Sydney bring Sean outside. They take him to the treehouse, where he is allowed to see. Sean doesn't understand it. Jet, Sydney, and Mindy say "Welcome to Mars!" and Sydney says the Commander Cressida quote. Sean starts to believe that he is on Mars. He makes his Captain's Log, where he states that he and his team are going to explore Mars. Sean announces to the team his plan, and lists off the supplies, which his team already has. The team starts looking around. Sean finds that Mars' surface is rocky and reddish. Then, they go to Gale Crater, which is huge and very deep. Next, they go to Hottah, an area inside Gale Crater. Sean warns his team to be careful. Sunspot climbs onto a pile of boxes, and then falls off. The team goes to Mt. Sharp, a giant mountain. Sean climbs to the top of "Mt. Sharp", but falls. He takes it in stride. They go to Peace Vallis, an area which may have had an old stream or river. Sean decides that they will look for water. Mindy asks how Sean knows so much about Mars. Sean says that he has read a lot of books about them. Sean picks up a clump of dirt and wants to inspect it for water in the laboratory (the treehouse). Suddenly, a Martian dust devil arrives. The kids hurry in the laboratory. Up there, Sean says that this day has been a totally successful mission to Mars, and thanks his team. Sean announces that after today, he will be a better astronaut. The other kids cheer. The kids decide to play Mars tag. Mindy asks Sean if he knows that he really didn't go to Mars. Sean knows, but says there's no limit to where they can go with the power of friendship. The end. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Sunspot Propulsion *Mindy Melendez *Celery Propulsion Learning Goals The next big frontier for human space flight is Mars. We have long range plans to get humans to Mars, but still have not solved some of the challenges, like what human inhabitants will do about the lack of oxygen and water, and the extreme temperatures. Songs *Takeoff! Trivia *In this episode, the kids do not actually go to space, they just pretend that they are on Mars in the backyard. *This episode shares its title with an episode of [https://backyardigans.fandom.com/wiki/Mission_to_Mars The Backyardigans]. Coincidentally, both episodes are about their respective protagonists pretending to go to Mars. *This episode, along with its sister episode, Sounds Abound, was the first episode to air in March. Gallery Ready Jet Go - Kids cheering for Sean.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Sean-Focus Episodes